The Time (T)he(y) Fell in Love with Her
by Percie Lerman
Summary: An awesome Katie Bell fanfiction, involving quidditch, Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, and Marcus Flint. Katie Bell seems to be the eye of all of these boys, but who will finally win her over? Read this NOW! Very mild cussing, rated T for some language and making out.
1. Note before we start

Just a quick note before we start-

THERE WILL BE MILD CUSSING IN CASE YOU WERE TO LAZY TO LOOK AT THE REVIEW. I will try to update at least once a week.

THANKS!

~Percie Lerman


	2. The Invitation

**KATIE'S POV**

"Please welcome the Gryffindor quidditch team!" yelled Lee Jordan's voice above the clamor. The sea of scarlet and gold cheered loudly, Luna Lovegood's hat roaring above. We flew into the middle of the field, where Madam Hooch released the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch.

I dove off to retrieve the quaffle. Lee Jordan's voice rang out loud and clear.

"And Katie Bell gets the quaffle! She squeezes past Pucey, I never liked Adrian, and is going towards the post! But wait! Flint and Pucey are trying to corner her out of the pitch! But a quick pass to Angelina- rather pretty girl that is, very brave too-"

"JORDAN! FOCUS!"

"Hehe, sorry Professor. Oh! And now the Slytherin Chasers are going to corner her instead! But in the middle of their travel, a bludger! No doubt hit by the Weasley twins, causing the Slytherin Chasers to go away, leaving Angelina open! She's close to the post now, what's this? She's passing to Katie? No! A clever fake! And Miles Bletchy falls for it, the stupid Slytherin, only kidding Professor, wonder if Angelina will go out with me? Just kidding, Professor!"

I flew around, leaving Lee Jordan to update me on the other players. Soon, we were leading 70-40, when Harry caught the snitch.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" We cheered loudly, and slowly, Angelina and I walked to the locker room and changed into our normal robes. We were headed back to the common room to celebrate- no Firewhiskey involved, I promise- but only steps away from the Fat Lady, we were met by Cedric Diggory. He was, too be very honest, a bit thick headed, but very sweet and handsome. Somewhat naive, too, but to the people he disliked, he seemed to be the devil.

"Uh, Katie?" he asked. He was blushing so hard, it was impossible not to find him cute. "I was, um, IwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotoMadamePudifoot'st eashopwithme?"

I glanced at him. "What?" He took a deep breath.

"I said, would you, um, like to go to Madam Pudifoot's with me this Saturday?" I looked at him again. His face was bright red, but he seemed so nervous. We happened to just have a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, so I could go with him all day.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. His face lit up, and he gave me a smile. "At three, then?"

"At three." He left, and we entered the common room, Angelina fangirling over us like crazy. As I stepped in, I noticed a person staring angrily at me.

It was Oliver Wood.


	3. I'm in Love with Katie Bell

OLIVER'S POV

What was she thinking? Agreeing to Cedric Stinking Diggory taking her to Madam Pudifoot's? It was obviously a scheme to steal her from me, and to take hold of our quidditch plans.

I walked angrily towards her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled. "Don't you know that Cedric just wants to steal our quidditch plans?" My face was red and I was shaking. Of course, I didn't tell her that I secretly wanted her for myself, but she just rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter who I decided to go out with. I won't tell him our quidditch plans, he won't tell me his. He's very sweet, and maybe if you'd wanted to ask me you should've asked me first. Besides, aren't you already dating Cressida Jones from Hufflepuff?" Her tone was cool and collected. But of course all I was thinking was if you'd wanted to ask me you should've asked me first. Did she know my secret? Did Fred or George spill? Of course they didn't, they didn't even know. And everybody knew I was dating Cressida.

She walked off to joke with Alicia. Every once in a while, they would stare in my direction and laugh, making me extremely nervous. By the end of the night, when we'd all gone to bed, I lay away, listening to the twins' snores.

I imagined a mental flower. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. Strange, how this method was about as accurate as Professor Trelawney's tea, but it had a calming effect. Just before I fell asleep, I could only hear four words echoing in my head.

She loves me not.

The next morning, I grumpily pulled on my robes and hurried to the Great Hall. I had about four hours of shut-eye last night, and I was not happy.

"Oliver!" squealed Cressida. She walked over, and gave me a hug, and then a (long) kiss. She was in red high heels, a violation against the dress code, but who was I to judge? She was my girlfriend. Her hands traveled up my robes and onto my bare back. Her sticky lip gloss was smeared all over my lips now, and she repeatedly ran her tongue along my teeth.

I suddenly felt dizzy and broke away from the kiss to get some air. My lungs felt strained, either from the lack of air for at least five minutes or from inhaling too much makeup.

"So, Ollie (I grimaced at the nickname), for the Hogsmeade trip, wanna go to Madam Pudifoot's? My friend told me it was real good, and that it's supposed to be really romantic. Please, Oliver?"

Madam Pudifoot? Wasn't that where Katie and Cedric were going? And really romantic?

"No!" I said a little too aggressively. I looked at her. Her face was in utter shock. "I mean yes, sorry, I wasn't thinking straight," I quickly added. Her face returned to normal, and she yanked me into another kiss.

"Silence, students!" Dumbledore's booming voice entered my ears. The chatter in the hall stopped and Cressida sat down on my lap, and decided to trace her red talons against my face, which she might've thought was sexy or romantic, but it was just plain awkward.

"Thank you. I would just like to remind you that the Hogsmeade is tomorrow. Just a quick reminder. You may go back to your eating." The noise and chatter resumed and Cressida started nibbling on my ear. I looked at Katie. She seemed so happy, so free, with no naggy boyfriend. Of course, she had no boyfriend at all, and I needed that boyfriend to be me, except that Diggory was in the way. She looked so beautiful, her hair in a simple ponytail and her face clear of makeup. But I was with Cressida. Why was I with Cressida?

"Ollie! You weren't listening again!" squealed Cressida. She looked at me, pouting her lips at me. "I was just telling you about how Madam Pudifoot's was like, my friend told me, like where people go to like, make out, and how like, I told her that would be like, perfect for us, since we like, you know."

MAKE OUT? Did that mean Katie and Cedric were going to-oh my bloody hell- kiss? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!

"I gotta go," I said. Cressida stood up when I did. She gave me one last kiss and walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

So now how was I supposed to prevent Cedric and Katie from kissing? KATIE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME. Hmm. Time for Plan B.

"Fred! George!" They looked up. Each of them were flirting Alicia and Angelina from the looks on their faces. I waved them over and slowly led them back into the common room.

"Okay. I have something to tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell." They nodded. "I'm in love with Katie Bell."

The twins looked at each other for a moment, and started laughing.

"What?!" I asked angrily. They looked at each other again.

"We know, mate. It's kinda obvious, from the way you kept whispering her name last night." "Yeah! And you do realize you have her name carved into the bottom of your trunk?"

I sighed. They knew. Good.

"Okay, well, here's the problem. She's going to go out with Cedric, and I don't know how to break up with Cressida."

They looked at me like I was crazy. "Mate, think about it. What are the reasons why you're dating Cressida?"  
"Um…" I was really at a loss for words. "Because she loves making out with me and is hot?"  
"AND ON THE INSIDE?"

"Uh, I dunno." They both laughed.

"See? This is why Katie is better! Just tell Cressida that you don't think things will work out, and if she asks why, tell her it's all too physical. Then bam! You're free to get Katie. But about Cedric…" Fred gave a low chuckle.

"What did Katie call him? Sweet?" I looked at him in astonishment.

"How on earth do you know?" He snorted. "Maybe because you yelled at her and we all heard?" Oh.

"Anyway, about Cedric, see all you've got to do is take away his sweetness. That's it! Provoke him to fight. Although Snape may catch you and blame you. And didn't you know that all the Quidditch captains fancy her?"  
"WHAT!?" Another surprise. At this rate, I might've gotten a heart attack. "What do you mean, all the Quidditch captains. Even Flint?"

"Get your ears cleaned out mate! YES. Flint is a Quidditch captain. You should've seen him at our last game. He kept looking at Katie and smiling that creepy smile. And Davies. He's a ladies' man, you've got to be careful. None of them- I'm sorry Oliver- are that bad looking, so the only advantage you have is that you're in Gryffindor too. Cedric is already going on a date, so he has a foot forward. Roger is good with girls, so he has a head start. But Flint is the one you shouldn't worry about. If Katie could, she would send him to Azkaban. But he'll try to thwart you. Everybody will. In fact, they have. Remember when Davies ruined your homework and claimed it wasn't him? He's a bloody Ravenclaw! He's smart. He was trying to make you look bad in front of Katie."

This was probably the most logical and intelligent thing I've ever heard either of the twins say.

"How do you know all this?" I asked in amazement.

"Charlie, you know, our brother, told us something like that, because Bill told him, that something like that happened a long time ago, something that a prefect when Bill was at school told Bill who told Charlie who told us."

I didn't quite get that, but oh well. I had now a game plan.

"So, do you guys have any more Nosebleed Nougat?"


	4. The Hogsmeade Trip

Quick note: I made Fred + George and Wood the same age just because I can. And this one is slightly more fluffy than the rest. Enjoy!

KATIE'S POV

Angelina moved around me, trying to get me ready for my date with Cedric. I kept swatting her away, this was all too much. But I did let her line my eyes and give me some lip gloss. She ushered me behind a changing curtain and let Alicia pick out my outfits.

"This one?" she asked, handing me a dress. It was knit, with a matching hat and trench coat.

"Not. A. Dress," I said, gritting my teeth. She shrugged. "You have good legs, you know. You should use them." I rolled my eyes as she handed me another outfit. This one was, thank god, one with pants. It was a pair of skinny jeans, chic leather boots, and a gryffindor sweater.

"You could pair it with a trench coat, I have another color," offered Alicia. I nodded gratefully. Just what I wanted, simple, but nice enough for a date with a quidditch captain. Speaking of quidditch captains….

"Do you guys think Oliver fancies me?" I asked. Alicia didn't even look up from the mirror (she had a date with Fred). "Of course he does. All the quidditch captains do. It's common gossip."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "All of them… even Flint?" She nodded, applying her mascara. "He's in quidditch. Remember when he got into a fight with Roger? It was about you." This news struck me as crazy. I thought it'd been about quidditch!

I stepped out from behind the curtain. I had to admit, it was good looking. I let my hair down, in contrast to my usual ponytail.

"Oh. My. Magic," gasped Angelina. "You look awesome. You should wear makeup more often." I snorted, and once Angelina changed into the outfit I ignored, we left our dorm and met up with the boys in front of the school. We went into the carriages, pulled by what Luna Lovegood called threstrals.

"You look really pretty," commented Cedric. "I would've liked Hufflepuff colors, though." I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Gryffindor pride all the way," I replied. Meanwhile, I noticed that Angelina and Alicia were getting really cozy towards Fred and George.

"What's up with them?" I asked Cedric. He looked at me and laughed.

"This is what I like about you. You aren't caught up in gossip. Everybody's been talking about them, the four got into trouble a couple of weeks ago out of bed in the astronomy tower at three in the morning, doing God knows what."

I looked back at them. That's exactly what Angelina and Alicia told me, but somehow Cedric made it seem so much more… scandalous.

"But it's not about them," added Cedric, sensing my discomfort. "They're great girls, but believe me, they're made for the Weasley twins. You, m'lady," he paused. "were meant for me." His every syllable flirted. He was honestly so sweet and hot at the same time.

"Well," I said, leaning in closer to him. "That's life for you." And we snuggled all the way until we reached Hogsmeade.

"I'll see you at three!" I called to him. He was going somewhere with his friends, some Hufflepuffs, and I was going to shop with Angelina and Alicia. It was currently eleven.

"See you!" he called, winking. I blushed furiously. So far, he was much more appealing than Wood or Flint or Davies. Alicia and Angelina said goodbye to the Weasley twins and walked to me. We planned to go get a butterbeer, and then go to Gladrag's for some clothes.

"You're in love," said Alicia. "I can tell. You're in love with Cedric." I looked at her. Maybe I was. Was it so obvious?

"How do you know?" I asked defiantly. She laughed. "You're basically floating. Being in love isn't bad, you know. You tend to do better in school."

"True," said Angelina. "You'll do much better in all subjects, except for maybe quidditch. You might be too distracted. But alas, that's the price of love."

She made is sound so dramatic. I rolled my eyes, and we entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Three butterbeers, please," I said. Moments later, Madam Rosmerta set down three frothy and warm drinks down in front of us.

"Thanks," I said, just before I took a sip. She left to serve more drinks. "And what's up with you and Fred and you and George?" I asked Alicia and Angelina, turning the tables. They blushed.

"They're very sweet," said Alicia. "And hilariously funny." I rolled my eyes. Funny? NO KIDDING.

"Cedric told me what happened in the astronomy tower. He described it as 'only God knows' or something. Ready to make sure only God and your best friend knows?"

They didn't answer. Instead, Alicia laughed. "See? You're quoting him. Signs of looooooovvvvvveeeee." She said it so loudly many students turned their heads.

"WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT?" I asked loudly. The students who had their heads turned kept their heads turned. Ahah! Turning the tables once more.

"Shut up, will you?" whispered Alicia. "Nothing much, get your mind out of the gutter. They snuck some food from the kitchen and we had this moon picnic. And maybe kissed a few times, but nothing major!"  
I laughed. The other students lost interest and went back to their drinks. We finished our butterbeers and paid, then walked to Gladrags. We shopped for quite some time, before it was three.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Got to go. Don't want Cedric waiting." I dashed off, leaving them with some snickers.

I stepped into Madam Puddifoot's. It was nice and very romantic, with more than half of the students in there snogging over the sugar bowl. I laughed to myself. I wouldn't mind with Cedric. He was so sweet. And romantic. And hot.

I saw him wave me over. I walked over, and he helped me into my seat (what a gentleman) and ordered two cups of tea for us.

"I have something to confess," he said, as we waited for our tea. "I've been crushing on you since the first day of school. But I never had the courage, until now. I hope you don't see me as a coward." I shook my head.

"Of course not. I mean," I lowered my voice, "you're pretty darn much braver than a Gryffindor named Oliver Wood."

His face lit up. He didn't know that I had seen Oliver sitting with Cressida one table away in major liplock. He had multiple hickeys and lipstick marks all over his face.

"So you don't like him?" he asked. I nodded, and I sensed some relief flood into Cedric. The tea came, and I noticed Oliver gasping for air for a second before noticing me. I took this chance to lean in.

"I think you're very sweet," I said in a low voice to Cedric. "And so far, I don't like anybody but you." He leaned in too, and I touched his face. His lips met mine, electric and warm, and I closed my eyes as energy surged through me. It wasn't at all all physical, like some other kisses I'd seen from Oliver. No, this was romantic. Gentle. I could feel the steady beat of his pulse through me. His hand was in my hair and mine stroking his face. He had a nice jaw. After what seemed like hours we parted. I gave Cedric a smile and he returned one back.

"We should've done that a long time ago," I said. He nodded in agreement. I looked him straight in the eye.

"I know we've done some things that may make us boyfriend and girlfriend, but I would like to make it official, if it's okay with you." He nodded and gave me a kiss on the nose.

"Katie Bell, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. I gave him yet another kiss of my contempt. Hours later of some moderate degree of snogging, we left. I said my goodbyes and traveled up into my dorm, squealing with excitement. I could tell that news would travel fast. After all, we'd done it publicly. And I knew three individuals would be super angry. And one of them was in Gryffindor.

I floated into my room. Alicia and Angelina weren't there yet. After I'd changed into soft lazy clothes, Hermione poked her head in.

"Harry told me that Wood wanted to see you," she said. I nodded, and she went back to working on SPEW in her room.

I walked into the common room, where Oliver was standing in front of the fire, his arms crossed. He looked like he was ready to kick butt, but he still looked hilarious with some lipstick smudges and hickeys and his neck.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he asked. His voice was strangely controlled. "I thought you didn't like Hufflepuff."

"I thought you didn't either," I said simply. "Now look. Don't think I didn't see you smiling while you and Cressida were snogging."

"Th-that's because I was imagining it wa-was you!" he yelled. His face became beet red and I smiled.

"Well you should've thought of getting me before Cedric did. And I wouldn't like to break up you and Cressida. What did she call you? Ollie? Great. Cressida and Ollie. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned on my heel to walk away, but not before Oliver grabbed my shoulders.

"I've loved you since the moment I met you," he said. "I don't care about Cressida any more than you care about Cedric. You know it!" His voice quavered, and I yanked myself away.

"For your information, I care about Cedric very much. You should've thought of that before having sex with Cressida. Don't think I don't know. News travels fast in the school." It was true, that's the one bit of information I learned.

I started walking away again.

"For your information, I've never had sex with Cressida," said Oliver, his voice angry.

I was now halfway to my room.

"That's what Cressida told me."


	5. I Tried

**A quick note from your beautiful author:**

**I've started co-writing this with a friend, so there may be different writing styles in the story. Also, we changed the ages a bit so that Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, and George are the same age (meaning 15) while the Quidditch captains are all 16 years old. Enjoy! This chapter is going to be a little more, er, shall we say... ****_graphic_****, than others, so if you can't take that, fuck off. GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! I'm only writing this since I'm into it. I actually don't have a single review... It'd be nice if you told your friends about me! Have a nice day!**

**~Percie Lerman, professional writer and procrastinator. **

CEDRIC'S POV

"I have an announcement," Dumbledore called. I looked up. His beard seemed more silver than usual. The golden owl seemed gold than usual. Everything seemed so vibrant. Why?

Oh yeah. Katie and I are now dating. My heart was pulsing as I watched her from across the room.

"As you may know, every year we have a ball, and this year we are holding it one week from now. Make sure to find your partner if you can get one. This is for third years and above, but second and first years may go if invited by an older student." He paused. "Have a nice day, everybody."

My eyes frantically searched through the crowd for Katie. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was looking at me too, her eyes gleaming with joy. I stood up and walked to her.

"You probably know what I'm going to say, don't you?" I asked her with a teasing tone. She shook her head playfully.

"Not at all, Mr. Diggory. What are you trying to say?" I bowed down deeply and dramatically.

"Miss Katie Bell, could I possibly have the pleasure of having you as my date to the ball?"

She feigned surprise. "Of course Cedric. How could I possibly decline an offer like that?" She giggled, then kissed me lightly on the lips.

She suddenly withdrew her arms. I looked at her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked, worried. She shook her head and pointed behind me. I turned around.

Roger Davies stood behind me. Even to me, as a boy, he wasn't bad looking. His eyes were the same color as his hair, chocolate brown, and he was looking at me, his eyes full of malice and jealousy. He apparently had witnessed our kiss, but I wasn't sure if he saw me ask her to the ball. I stood up and quickly brushed my robes off before dashing to the common room, not daring to glance back.

ROGER'S POV

Hmmph. That Cedric. Trying to steal my Katie. Who did he think he was? And him, dating Katie? Outrageous! But I knew I still had a chance. One day couples, were, after all, extremely vulnerable.

"Hello, Katie," I said, giving her an award winning smile. She gave me one back, but I could sense nervous tension beneath her apparent confidence.

"What can I do for you, Roger?" she asked. I sat down next to her.

"Well, you see, I don't have a date to the ball, and I was wondering-" I casually put my arm around her, but she shrugged me off.

"Pity. But I have a couple friends who don't have dates either, and they would love to go with somebody as handsome as you."

"I'm not sure you understand, Katie," I said, some agitation showing. "I would like to go to the ball with you."

Her face looked a mixture of surprise and knowing, which looked very cute on her.

"I would, but I can't. You see, I'm already going with s-" She stopped abruptly. "Oh my, look at the time, better be off to class!" She walked off, the way Cedric left.

S? I thought only the quidditch captains liked her. That S, thinks he's so much better than me. We'll see about that.

OLIVER'S POV

"...blah blah blah. The cup of tea you hold in your hand is blah blah blah…" Professor Trelawney's voice droned on and on. I had this class with the Hufflepuffs, and couldn't help glaring at Cedric, and thinking about the way Katie kissed him so naturally. Cressida sat to my left, her sickening perfume filling my nostrils and her lips meeting my neck every few seconds.

"...and your homework will be to predict something every day of this month with a cup of tea." Cressida's eyes were dreamy and crazed as she looked at me lustfully, but I didn't really notice the way I used to. I kept looking at Katie. Her head was leaned onto Cedric's shoulder, and she was whispering something to him. I felt anger boil up in me, and my fists clenched.

"Cressida, I can't do this," I whispered suddenly. "I can't. I feel this is all too… (what was the word the Weasley twins used?).. physical. I'm not feeling the spark anymore."

She gaped at me, but her mouth quickly closed and she pressed it onto mine.

"I...can...make...you...feel...it," she muttered between kisses. I pushed her away, and her lips trembled.

"I'll talk to you later," I said, not wanting to miss out on Cedric and Katie. She was giggling. She never giggled around me.

I looked at my watch. Class would be over in less than a minute. I put my stuff away into my bag just as we were dismissed. I picked up my bag just as Cressida grabbed my arm and led me to an old broom cupboard.

"Is it because of her?" she asked. "If it is, I can make you happier than any man on earth. You could look into the mirror of the erised and see me and you together. That's what I would see. Tell me. What is it you want?" She closed the door and leaned closer to me. "What do you want?"

"I heard that you've been spreading rumors. Rumors about you and me having sex."  
"Would you like that rumur to become true?" she asked, her hand delicately pressing against my chest. "I can make it come true, if you want." Her hands began undoing my robes.

I turned away, disgusted, but her hand pulled me back. Her face changed, morphing into Katie's, with her sparkling hazel eyes looking hopefully into mine. I felt my lips drawing towards hers, and her body pressed against mine. I leaned back onto the ground.

Her tongue tasted of mint. My robes steadily fell off my back, leaving me in only a pair of pants. I could feel her body, warm and smooth against mine, and whispers and moans left her lips.

"Mmmmm…." moaned Katie/Cressida. My hands slipped up her robes to caress her smooth skin. So like Katie's…. My hands moved to her shapely thighs, than higher. She had a nice arse.

She moved her hands onto my back. Her lips were traveling everywhere now, all over my body, and I couldn't stop it. I wanted more.

I didn't even know what I was doing. My hands moved to the waistband of her boy-short style underwear. Suddenly, the door opened a bit. A slice of light came pouring into the dark cupboard. Instinctively, I pulled my robes up, but I couldn't move like I wanted to. Katie/Cressida was still on top of me, her smooth and hot legs wrapped around my back, not noticing what was happening out in the real world.

Katie Bell (the real one) was standing in the doorway.


	6. The Ball

KATIE'S POV

I watched in horror as Oliver Wood stared in shock back at me. His robes were off, and Cressida, that disgusting whore, was all over him. Underwear and clothes were strewn everywhere. His body was dotted with hickeys/lipstick marks and Cressida finally awakened from her trance.

"Oh. My. God. Oliver Wood, you-you-" I stopped. Cressida looked at me, smirked, and gave me a snort before shutting the door again.

I decided not to open it. I leaned my ear against the wood. I could hear Cressida's moans, but I couldn't hear Oliver. A second later, the door opened, and I jumped back. Oliver was fully clothed now, and I turned to walk back to the common room.

"Katie… please…" Oliver called, racing behind me. I ran and ran, but I could not outrun him, as his tall physique complimented his athletic abilities. And to be honest, his abs weren't that bad looking, as I recalled that horrid scene in the cupboard. A mild six pack was forming, and they were toned and tanned.

He grabbed my shoulders like he did last night in the common room.

"I can explain," he started, but I pulled my wand out and stepped back.

"So the rumours were true, huh?" I said, shaking in fury. To think I used to have a childhood crush on that jerk, that male slut. Good thing I had Cedric now.

"I can explain," he started again, stepping towards me.

"Any closer and I'll hex you," I warned. He took a step back.

"Look, I was just about to break up with Cressida. I promise. But then she started kissing me and…"

"And?"

"Things just got a bit blurred from then on, I guess."

I threw my head back and laughed lunatically.

"Blurred?" I snapped. "I think you knew what you were doing. I think you knew what you were doing perfectly well. After all, the evidence is crystal clear, isn't it?"

I quickened my pace, leaving Oliver in the hallway, still gaping.

OLIVER'S POV

During the next class, I couldn't concentrate. I took a seat far away from Cressida and Katie. Cressida, as always, was still frequently looking at me, and blowing me kisses when she caught my eye. Katie, however...she was quietly doing her work and listening to the lecture, but I could see her grimace every now and then. I tried to push the image of her in the hallway, scolding me, away from my mind, but no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't budge.

I was relieved when class ended and it was time for Quidditch. It always helped me take my mind off of things. I stopped at the loo, but when I reached the Quidditch field, I was stunned.

I watched as Katie slapped Roger and screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" That explained the random quidditch captains rolling in pain on the ground. Katie walked around and with the help of Angelina, counter-jinxed everybody and helped them up. I waited until Roger had left before I went onto the field.

"Wow, Oliver, well you're late. What, got stuck in the broom cupboard again?" Katie said to me as I helped Marcus Flint up.

I reddened and decided not to answer. Katie gave me a smirk and pulled Cedric up.

"Thanks, Katie," he said, brushing his clothes off. "I was just walking here because I got this note that you wanted to see me and when I got here I-well, you know. I didn't realize it would be a trick."

"That's what happened to me," said Flint, trying to get Katie's attention. She really didn't see him. Or me, for a fact. Her eyes were on Cedric. Cedric Diggory. My Gryffindor genes started to boil.

"Hey, Cedric, mind pissing off?" I snapped. "We have a quidditch practice." I made a specific emphasis on the word 'we'.

"Not at all," he said good naturedly before giving Katie a kiss, the one I was supposed to be giving her. "See you later, Katie!"

"See you! Thanks for understanding!" she called back. Man, I just wanted to slap Cedric in the face the way Katie slapped Rogers. But now the competition pool was slightly cleared, Rogers was out of the contest. He was probably was being given a detention by Professor Snape for touching his favorite Quidditch player. Marcus gave me a sneer and sauntered off.

"Is everybody here?" I asked Katie, just as an excuse to talk to her. She nodded and turned away from me.

"Everybody but Harry. He's probably being yelled at by Professor Snape for existing."

I laughed, and she looked at me weirdly. I regained my posture and started yelling out orders. Ten minutes later, Harry arrived looking extremely pissed off.

"What does Snape have against me?" he muttered to nobody in particular. Fred lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not just you, mate. He hates the very existence of Gryffindor. Of course, that's why we'll show them. This year, we're kicking ass!"

"Language, Fred," sighed Angelina. "Honestly. The kid's fourteen."

"So? I really don't mind. After being almost killed by Lord Voldemort, I don't think the word ass is going to hurt me much." Everybody cringed at the name. I didn't even know how the kid did it.

"Okay, then. But Harry, try to stay out of Snape's way. We have a game this Saturday against Hufflepuff, and I plan on winning," I said. I looked pointedly at Katie. A good reason to stare at her.

"And no admiring Cedric Diggory. I don't want us to lose just because you can't stand the idea of chucking a quaffle at him." She blushed, and turned away.

The next few hours, we played. I helped mostly the Chasers, so I could talk and touch Katie without being perverted. When it was nearly nightfall, we stopped.

"Good work, team. Practice tomorrow, right here, same time," I called out before they left.

"And Katie, could I talk to you for a second?" She groaned and walked towards me.

"What do you want?" she snapped. "It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to know that I'm not interested in you." That felt like getting hit in the face with a bludger.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to get caught up, it's just that-"

"That Cressida has a body like a goddess and is willing to make out with you any time of the day, anywhere. I get it." Her tone was harsh, and I recoiled a bit.

"Well, yes, that does help, but-"

"See you tomorrow, Wood, and I'll pray that I don't see you and Cressida half naked again." Was it just my imagination, or were her eyes filled with tears? I reached out to grab her hand before she left, but she quickly pulled out her wand. Dammit. Again.

"See you tomorrow, Wood," she repeated, and ran to catch up with Angelina. I was annoyed. Oh, so Diggory and even Flint got to be called by their first names, but yet she put me on the same level with Davies? What happened to that girl next door that I used to play quidditch with?

I trudged to the common room. So far, I actually didn't have a date yet, but that was solved when I ran into Cressida.

"Ollie!" she squealed. "I've been looking for you everywhere, and like, I know that Katie's a bitch, and like, how she just like, walked on us, so like, try to forget her. You have me. I mean, how can you resist this?" Her lips crashed into mine. The crazy part was that I didn't push her away. I needed someone right now that I could use to block my emotions. She ran her tongue over my teeth and grinded her hips into mine. Minutes later, I pulled away. She gave me a wink.

"Oh, and, I'll expect your dress robes to match my dress." So much for being single.


	7. I Thought I Knew You

~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~

KATIE'S POV

I stood in front of the mirror, adjusting my dress. Angelina stood behind me, fussing with my hair.

"Honestly Angelina, it's just a ball," I complained.

"Uh huh," she said with several bobby pins sticking out from her lips. She took one and pinned a section of my hair up. "Not to mention that it's our last year, and you are madly in love with your hot date."

I rolled my eyes and zipped up the back of the strapless dress, hoping that it wouldn't fail me and fall off while dancing. Suddenly, the door opened and Alicia walked in.

Angelina and I both gawked. Even though Alicia's hair was tussled (from running, I guessed), her dress showed off her toned legs and small waist that were usually covered up by her robes.

Breathless, she said, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late! Wow, Katie, you look ah-fucking-mazing. I wish I could look that good."

"You look even better," I replied, laughing. Her dress was white, with a tulle flower at the cinched waist. A single pearl was in the center of the flower. Her heels were cream, and she had a small cat-eye and red lips. She was classically beautiful.

"Right back at you!" she said, laughing with me.

Angelina pouted. "Being friends with you two makes me sad," she complained. "You two are just too gorgeous."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME," I stood up straighter. "YOU ARE FUCKING HOT AND BEAUTIFUL, SO SHUT UP!" I raised my hands up dramatically, and my lips curled up into a wide grin as I fully noticed Angelina's appearance. Her dark green satin dress was like a glossy sea of awesomeness, and it hugged her in all the right places. I know.

She giggled, which soon turned into a laugh, and we all guffawed with her until our stomachs hurt.

Cedric greeted me when I came out with a quick kiss. "You look incredible," he said, spinning me around.

I blushed and said, "You're not too shabby, either." And he wasn't. He was wearing a nice white tuxedo that matched my dress, and his hair was tousled and wavy as always.

He led me inside, and we made our way to find George and Fred. They were near the couches with Ange and Alicia, in the midst of a conversation.

"And so I said-hey there Katie!" Fred said. Was it just me, or did his face turn sour as it saw Cedric?

"Hi guys," I said awkwardly.

"So….I believe we haven't properly introduced, have we? I'm Fred," he said, stretching out his hand. Cedric took it, smiled, and shook it. Yes, that totally did not rhyme.

After several minutes of talking to Cedric about Quidditch and other things like that, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia sat down on the couch and went their own way, leaving Cedric and I on our own.

My stomach grumbled. "Looks like someone's hungry," Cedric said, raising an eyebrow. I smiled as we approached the food. As I turned around after trying one of the hors' d'oeuvres, I saw Cho make her way through the crowd. Cho. I had heard rumours about Cho having a major crush on Cedric, but I dismissed it. Perhaps she was just dropping by for a friendly chat?

I watched carefully as Cho drew near through the crowd. "Hi Cedric," she said shyly.

"Hi," Cedric replied, while also trying one of the hors' d'oeuvres. "You look nice."

She blushed. I felt the Gryffindor inside of me twitch with jealousy.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Nice game yesterday." They started talking about Quidditch, but somehow, Cho found a way to block me out. I awkwardly dismissed myself and went to talk to Angelina and Alicia, who had moved from the couches and were standing at the edge of the crowd.

"Why aren't you with your date?" asked Alicia. I pointed to them. Was it just me, or did Cho get closer?

"Oh, well….He's just talking to a friend, no big deal," I said, moving my hand as if dusting them away. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Cho gradually inched Cedric over to the couch.

Angelina shared a look with Alicia, then said, "Are you sure? 'Cause it doesn't seem like that to me." She pointed to the couches, where Cho and Cedric were now seated. They were deeply engaged in conversation, and I noticed the way Cho batted her eyelashes and clutched his arm.

"Yea, I'm fine." Alicia and Angelina started talking about matters I had no interest in, such as Fred and George, so I drifted away and allowed the crowd to swallow me, while I was perfectly aware of Cedric and Cho's actions. I felt nauseous as I saw Cho snuggling against Cedric's side while intently watching his face with admiration. I backed away slowly, and wasn't conscious of my surroundings. I felt a hand grasp my wrist and lead me out of the crowd.

I couldn't tell who the person was; it all happened too fast. Then, he let go of me and turned his head so his face was visible. It was Oliver.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I said, reddening as I massaged my wrist.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "Do you see that? DO YOU SEE THAT?" He pointed in the direction of Cedric and Cho. Cho was practically sitting on Cedric's lap by now. I gasped for air as I felt bile rise up my throat. I turned away, so Oliver wouldn't see my face, but his strong hands turned me back, and his lips pressed hard against mine. In my peripheral vision, I could see Cedric's jaw drop, and Cho's eyebrows furrowing at Cedric's sudden change of expression.

I frantically tried to push him away, but his grip tightened over my wrists. I squirmed, and finally managed to kick him in the knee. He yelped and backed away. I quickly ran behind, tears streaming down my face.

"Wait, Katie, I, I didn't mean that, I-" Oliver stuttered, but I was long gone. I ran away, far away, to get away from him, my feelings, my messed up life, and toward the exit. But Cedric had seen where I was going, and stopped me. And that was when, for the first time in public, I let the tears I had been holding in for so long fall out.

CEDRIC'S POV

I left Cho where she was sitting, gaping on the couch, and caught up to Katie. I could see a faint streak of her pink dress through the crowd, and pushed my way through them to get to her. Now, she was in front of me, and I was at a loss for words. I was disappointed, so disappointed. That Katie had betrayed me, lied to me, told me she would be my date, be my girlfriend, then go off and do something like that. I gently held her hands in mine.

I could see tears glistening in her eyes and running down her cheeks, even though she turned her face away to wipe them. Her voice was hoarse as she said, "Cedric, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to, he-"

I interrupted her. "How could you do this to me, how-" my voice broke, and I looked away, unwilling to meet her apologetic gaze. I could see that she wasn't exactly willing, but I couldn't forgive her. She'd had a fling with Wood, no? Memories flashed through my mind while I stared up at the bright lights hanging from the ceiling, memories of the past month that I had spent with Katie, of us as Madam Pudifoot's, at the Three Broomsticks, of her kisses, her hugs. I pushed them out of my mind while I said, "I'm so sorry Katie. I can't do this anymore." I turned and walked away from her, the last image of Katie clutching her dress, her face streaked with tears, hanging in my mind, the endlessly repeating GIF of her mouthing I'm sorry as I left.


	8. The Failed Plan

KATIE'S POV

He didn't believe me.

He didn't believe me.

That was about the saddest part of it all. He refused to listen. On Monday, I walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Glares told me I wasn't at all welcome.

"You broke his heart, you know?" scowled a third year. "He loved you. I could've done better."

I shook my head. A single tear rolled down my eye.

"He didn't think that it broke my heart when he was flirting with Cho at the ball," I whispered back angrily and sadly. Finally, I found him. Not at the Hufflepuff table.

No.

He was sitting with Cho Chang. And he was snogging her. He was kissing her the way he ought to be kissing me. Cho. So that was her plan? To make me look bad and feel bad and have him break up with me so she could steal him?

I walked squarely up to them. I was a Gryffindor. And Gryffindors were brave.

"Just saying," I said in a bored tone. "It's usually not polite to flirt with another girl while his date is right there, and then break up with her so he can snog the other girl the next day. Manners, Diggory." There was no Cedric now. I felt so far from him; I didn't even want to call him that anymore. It had once been so smooth on my tongue, but now, it felt like a lump in my throat, a lump that couldn't be swallowed.

"Just saying," Cho shot back. "It's usually not polite to kiss another boy while you have a date." She turned to Cedric and started going over him the way Cressida did Oliver.

"You know, for a Ravenclaw like you, it's kind of surprising that you're so stupid. I. Don't. Fucking. Like. Oliver. He grabbed my wrist. It was, if you think about it-" I lowered my robes to show the band of red that hadn't yet faded, "-sexual harassment. And no, just so you can sleep with Diggory, you ignored the facts. I have a letter for you, Diggory. You'll find it in the common room. I have a friend who's actually nice like Hufflepuffs are supposed to be, and she put it there." I flipped my ponytail and turned around. I wanted to bawl, but this act had to keep going.

"Oh, and, by the way, you might not want to share it with a specific someone." I turned around, winked the best I could, and walked back to my friends.

I sat down next to Alicia. She gave me a nod.

"Serves him right. I saw you, Katie, you would never do that. Now all you have to do is to kick Oliver's ass and find a boy that actually deserves you. My advice? Stay away from the Quidditch captains. They're nothing but trouble."

I snorted. It was so easy for her to say. She had Fred. I had no one. But I liked the first part of her advice.

Kick Oliver's ass.

OLIVER'S POV

My head spun from the events before. I think I might've had one too many butterbeers, although they weren't strong.

Cressida didn't care, to my surprise. She really only minded about whether she could snog me later. I sat blandly, eating my breakfast, while she whispered random things in my ear. I wished I could tell her to shut up.

Finally, it was another day for a Quidditch game. It was against Hufflepuff, which made me extremely nervous. But something else made me nervous, too.

Flint was the only person that didn't make Katie mad yet. And that meant I would have to make him make her mad.

"Ready?" I whispered to Fred and George. They agreed to help, being awesome friends. We very quickly snuck a couple of Nosebleed Nougats into Katie's bag. It would've been random, except for the fact that we'd wrapped a note by 'Flint' around them.

Dear Katie,

My feelings for you will never die. You're beautiful, and don't let anybody else tell you otherwise. Diggory and Davies were jerks. You deserve better.

Your Lover,

Marcus.

This letter was so cheesy I could've made fondue from it. But I felt a sense of relief having the words pour out of my quill. Your lover? Riiiiiiight. But I'd hoped that Katie would buy it.

I waited in vain as she opened her schoolbag and ate one of the nougats. She opened it and popped one into her mouth. Seconds later, her nose started gushing blood. It was only with the help of Fred and George they stopped bleeding.

But the question burned in my mind. Did she buy it?

Two words could explain the anger and slapping that followed.

She didn't.

FRED'S POV:

I watched as Katie started screaming at Oliver, and then George, and then me. Damn, that girl could be scary when she wanted to be. Angelina and Alicia stood off to the side, looking disappointed at us. Hey! What happened to oh Fred, you're so funny! and oh Fred! That was hilarious!

"I'm sorry," George and I muttered at the same time. Oliver didn't budge.

"I fucking swear!" he said to Katie. "THAT I DID NOT PUT THEM IN YOUR FUCKING BAG!" I take that back. They were both extremely scary when they were mad.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Katie. "So you're saying that he found the Gryffindor password and risked getting detention JUST SO HE COULD PUT NOSEBLEED NOUGAT IN MY BAG? God you're stupid. And Fred and George already confessed, too." I watched as Oliver crumpled onto the couch.

"If I didn't want to win the house cup, I would've already told McGonagall." With a flick of her ponytail, she walked into her dorm. I thought I could hear sobs. Alicia stared at me like Angelina did.

"Fuck you."

She slapped me across the face, and did the same to George. "Katie trusted you two."

Angelina nodded, her expression livid, and repeated what Alicia did. My cheeks throbbed.

"I'm sorry! Geez, woman." I made a sadistic attempt at a joke, but she only glared and walked back to her dorm.

"So...guess Plan A failed, didn't it mates?" I said nervously, hoping to lift the heavy mood that was hanging over us. Oliver ignored me and went to his dorm, slamming the door on his way. George and I shared a look and did the same.


	9. Katie vs Cho

**Hi chicas,**

**I'm sorry this is so short. I've been really busy lately, and I kinda got writer's block :( But I hope you'll keep reading :)**

KATIE'S POV

What the fuck did that boy want? First trying to convince me to decline Cedric, then doing who-knows-what with Cressida, then kissing me and humiliating me in front of everybody, and now trying to make someone else, who had absolutely nothing to do with him, look bad? I stormed to my desk, slammed my bag down on my desk, pulled out a random spell book and began studying, hoping it would take my mind off of things. It didn't. I began crying for no damn reason, tears staining my book. My silent tears quickly turned into sobs, and I curled up on my bed and began rocking back and forth, before Alicia and Angelina barged in, looking furious.

"Those jerks," Alicia said, her eyes dark and stormy. Angelina had already rushed to my side, patting my back and soothing me. Alicia saw the wrecked state I was in, and her expression softened as she sat beside me.

"It's okay. You don't need any of them. You have us."

I shook my head. "I know. But it just hurts. I mean, I saw Cho kiss Cedric, and now this happens. I hate my life. The only thing I achieved was getting the fucking letter to Cedric."

Angelina sat up straight. "What'd it say?"

CEDRIC'S POV

Diggory,

I hope you haven't thrown this in the fire yet. I could drain a bottle of truth potion and I'd tell you the same thing. But Cho could, too, but she'd say different. That girl is a fucking slut.

Remember our first kiss together? It was my first kiss, ever. And I thought we could really stay together forever, the way our lips met and the way you touched me. If Cho is reading this, (which she probably is), I just wanted to say that Cho, you'll never get what I had with Diggory.

I wish you good luck.

Katie

"Her nerve!" screeched Cho, who's right behind me, reading it like Katie said she would. I sat her down again, and she leaned her head on my shoulders.

"We have something," I said. "Something." She leaned in to kiss me. As my lips touched hers, what Katie said jolted in my mind. She was right. Cho gave me a sense of security, of physical attraction, but Katie made me feel like I was the only guy in the world who she could see. I pulled away as soon as Cho touched my thigh. She tried to lean in again, but I stood up.

"I can't," I declared. "I'm sorry. I just can't." Now she stood up.

"Cedric, are you sad about Katie?" she asked quietly. I looked away. She put her soft hand on my cheek.

"She doesn't deserve you. You're better. You can do better. We can do better." And when she kissed me and her hand came to my thigh, I didn't object. I kept going.

And some things you can just regret in the morning.


End file.
